In The Shadows
by Fountain-Pen-Strokes
Summary: Kyouya is hiding something. Haruhi can see it in his eyes. Will he reveal what it is? Or keep it hiden in the shadows?
1. Nightmare

This is my first ever Ouran Fan Fiction! Yay!

Please Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi was in her home it was a dark night and she just finished doing her homework. She closed the door and turned off the lights and gone to bed. Suddenly a booming sound of thunder echoed through the entire apartment. Haruhi grabbed her blanket as she fell to the floor. She was on her hands and knees and the bright lighting beamed outside her window. She wrapped herself in the blanket, tears streaming down her face.

"Make it stop." she cried in agony.

"Please, make it stop." she cried again.

Small puddles of tear drops fell to the floor. She put her hand up to her ears.

"Someone make it stop." she breathed.

Someone, anyone make it stop! she shouted with a booming voice.

Haruhi woke up panting. She looked out her window to see that the night was clear. Haruhi curled into a ball.

It was just a dream. she told herself.

"A dream and nothing more." she breathed.

She put the covers on her and went tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning Haruhi woke up and got her things together, brushed her teeth and ran out the door.

"Your not having breakfast?" asked her father.

Not today. she told her dad as she closed to door behind her and walked to school.

As she walked she thought of how her day would go at Ouran. That was she bumped into Kyouya. His glasses fell off his face. Kyouya winced clutching his book bag. He turned his head and looked the other way picking up his glasses off the side walk.

"I'm so sorry Kyouya. I didn't see you there." Haruhi said while trying to help him pick up the books out of his bag.

"It's alright Haruhi." He was smiling but something in his eyes showed sadness.

"Kyouya your bruised on your arm pretty bad." Haruhi said as she got up off the ground.

Kyouya got up off the dusty side walk and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm fine Haruhi, are you okay" he asked politely.

I'm okay. Haruhi answered.

"Kyouya senpai can I walk with you to school if you don't mind?" Haruhi asked. She was still worried about Kyouya.

Kyouya nodded and they walked their until they got to Ouran. Once they arrived there they saw the twins and Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted with his hands opened wide for a hug.

Tamaki then began to glomp Haruhi.

"You're going to . . ." Hikaru began.

"Suffocate her boss." Kaoru finshed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and then tried to break from Tamaki's grasp.

"Tamaki can you let go of me? You're crushing me." asked Haruhi.

Tamaki broke out of his grasp. They all began to walking to there home rooms. Tamaki and Kyouya left to go to their home rooms and Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Homeroom was the same tedious routine as usual. The rest of the school day was same as always. Once the school day was over Haruhi went to the Host club. She walked over to the music room and came into the host club. Today everyone was in Greek mythology cosplay. Honey was dressed as Hermes, Tamaki as Zeus, Mori as Poiseden, and Kyouya as Hades. Kyouya wasn't too scary looking though, Haruhi figured if he was he scare their guest.

"Change into this Haruhi." Kyouya handed Haruhi a bag of clothes and a brown wig.

Haruhi took the bag and got changed. Once she was finished changing she looked at herself in a mirror.

"Of course they had to make me Aphrodite." Haruhi thought to herself.

Haruhi came out of the dressing room and everyone looked at her.

"Haruhi looks so cute when he cosplay's as a girl." said one of the guest to another guest.

"I know right?" another guest agreed.

Haruhi and the rest of the host went to entertain their guests. Renge appeared from a door and went straight to Kyouya.

She hugged him tightly and he winced. Something was different about the expression on his face though. The hug Renge gave Kyouya looked painful but something on his face showed something else. Something in his eyes were different. Something like a mix of sadness and maybe anger. Something about Kyouya was off to say the less. Kyouya was not . . . himself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Should I continue? I think I might. Please Review!


	2. In His Eyes

Good news, I continued!

Guy I'm sorry about the quotes thing. Actually, I originally did put quotes but when I tried to upload the document (I have open office.) something kept going wrong and it wouldn't upload it. So as my last resort I had to copy the story and past it into Notepad then upload it. The quotes showed up when I opened notepad but something must have happened when I published the story on this site the quotes never shown up. Someone tell me how to upload it from Open office and I tried doing the .odt ans .swx it didn't work. If anyone wants to private message me a few pointers I'd appreciate it.

Please Enjoy!

**Warning:** may have grammar problems!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renge hugged him tighter and then she finally let go. Kyouya broke out of his expression and adjusted his glasses with the music room lights reflecting off his glasses. The guest seemed to be enjoying the Greek Mythology cosplay. Tamaki was talking to a group a girls and giving them roses. Honey was eating cake and talk about how he loved the different flavors of cake. Mori was just standing by honey silently nodding and saying very little word every so often. Haruhi was just speaking with some guest about the host club. She looked over to Kyouya to him speaking to two ladies. One with long blond hair and light blue crystal eyes. The other was a girl was one with short maroon color hair and emerald green eyes. Renge was also listening in on the conversation. Things went on like this for about until finally all the guest left. Mori put the trident as a part of his Poseidon cosplay by the wall. Tamaki then grabbed the trident ans started to play with it. He spinned it around and then pushed it forward. That's when it caught on Kyouya's shirt and tore it open. Leaving a huge hole in his shirt. There the members of the host club saw red outlined with purple colored bruise on his stomach.

"Kyouya senpai are you okay?" Haruhi ran to Kyouya worriedly.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki apologized.

***Haruhi's POV***

"I'm fine you guys." Kyouya said as he got up and adjusted his glasses.

"Kyouya's lying." I thought.

"I'll just change into my uniform and it be fine." Kyouya told us.

"Kyouya's lying." I thought again.

He may have been saying that but while his mouth was saying that his eyes were saying a completely different story.

"You guys go ahead, Ill change into my uniform and catch up with you." Kyouya tried to reasured us.

The rest of the host club hestitantly went out the music room. I stood in front of the door of the dressing room Kyouya was changing in with my arms crossed. He open the door wearing his uniform.

"Kyouya I saw Tamaki with the trident and it only ripped your shirt. That bruise didn't come from the trident." I told Kyouya.

"No it didn't." He answered.

"Then where did it come from?" I asked.

"Well, while I calculating profits at home I went to get up from my desk and that's when I bumped into a chair." Kyouya replied.

"He's lying again." I thought. I was still suspicious but I put on a smile and said

"Okay, then can I walk with though?" I asked.

"Sure." Kyouya answered.

Kyouya open the door of the music room for me and I thanked himas he shut the door while leaving too.

~**~

Kyouya and Haruhi walked through the huge empty halls of Ouran. Once they where outside of Ouran they began walking on the sidewalk listening to the sound of the cars. Kyouya began to walk ahead of Haruhi until she asked

"Are you sure you're alright Kyouya?".

Kyouya turned around to face her and replied

"Of Course, Haruhi.".

Haruhi was _still _suspicious but she just said

"Okay Kyouya.".

Eventually Kyouya left to go in the direction of where his house was. Haruhi walked to her apartment and there she saw her dad searching through the kitchen for something to eat.

"I thought I forgot something. I forgot to go to the super market." Haruhi thought.

"Dad, I'll stop by the super market when I'm finished with homework." Haruhi told her father.

"Are you sure? You just got home." Her dad asked.

"Yea, it's no big deal." she replied.

'"Okay then" Haruhi's dad mumbled.

Haruhi didn't have a lot of homework so she got it done in about 15 minutes. Then she went to the super market with her dad flowing her about 20 spacies behind her. At the super market she picked up some frsh fruit and other foods. Once Haruhi came hom she made some stew. She poured some ice tea into two glasses, one for her, one for her dad. She set the table putting the big bowl of stew in the middle with a ladle in it. Haruhi's dad sat and the table and they began to eat.

"How's school Haruhi?" her dad asked.

"Fine." she muttered.

"What about the host club?" He questioned Haruhi.

"Fine." She told her dad.

"What about Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori and Kyouya?" Haruhi's dad asked.

Haruhi looked a way for a moment with a worried look in her eyes.

"Haruhi's expression changed when I said Kyouya's name." Her dad thought.

Haruhi then looked at her father, smiled, and said

"Fine dad everything's fine." she said cheerfully.

"Okay then." Haruhi's dad said as he got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. Haruhi did the same and then went in her bedroom. She was that the night sky was dark blue now and the stars shined like tiny beams of light. She change into some pajamas and then crawled into her and shut off her lights. She curled into a ball and thought

"Kyouya's hiding something, what is it? Why is he lying? Why won't he admit it?".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yea I kind of like the ending of this chapter. Did you guys like this chapter I did unfortunately I had to rewrite most of this chapter because it didn't save it at first but oh well.  
Please review this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Too Many Questions and No Answers

Hi guys! I am so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been having major technical difficulties, seriously it's so bad I would punch my computer in the face, that is if my computer had a face. Altough this is true I am finding some way to work around that.

That and after not touching this story for so long inspiration is hard and some parts felt when I was writting feel forced. I do think this chapter came out pretty well though.

Oh and guys I'm feeling kind of crummy lately so could back off with the grammar complaints? I was going to have someone help me proof read it but she is on vacation and I'm way too impatient. That and if I waited any longer it might have taking double the time.

So with out a further ado, chapter 3 of In The Shadows

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was as usual for Haruhi get up, get ready,get dressed, and leave for school. She had a knot in her stomach which didn't seem to go away. In fact none of these anxious feelings ever seemed to go away. Her stomach felt like this whenever she had the intuition that something bad will happening or when something bad _is _happening. If she didn't find what Kyouya was hiding soon she wasn't sure what would happen.

Haruhi walked on the sidewalk, her shoes clacking against the hard ground. That when she heard a limo pulling up by her on her rightt side. The tinted window was pulled down and there appeared the two faces of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey Haruhi" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Want us to . . ." Hikaru began.

"Give you a ride to school?" Kaoru finished.

"I guess." Haruhi answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door and quickly opened the and pulled Haruhi into the limo, and Haruhi let out a yell in fear and annoyance.

"How are you Haruhi?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'm fine, until you guys nearly ripped my arm off to get in me the limo." Haruhi spoke in her annoyed tone. You know like when Tamaki wouldn't shut up or like when he call her "daddy's little girl".

Hikaru and Kaoru had their mischievous faces on. Haruhi always noticed that Hikaru's was slightly more mischievous.

Eventually they arrived at Ouran Academy and went to their homerooms. Luckily for Haruhi, she didn't run into any of the other host club members . . . that is except for Kyouya.

"Hey Kyouya." Hikaru and Kaoru waved to Kyouya simultaneously.

Haruhi could feel her lips tremble but she tried her best to make them still so no one would notice.

"Hi Kyouya." She said.

"Hi, sorry I can't talk rightt now I have to get a lot of things done." Kyouya

As they passed she felt like time slowed down so much that simply passing by someone would take forever. In that moment she saw Kyouya some dried up blood on part on Kyouya's hands that were clutching to his books. That's when Haruhi silently gasped. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't notice.

"Guys I have to get my history book out of my locker." Haruhi yelled as she turned around and walked in the direction that Kyouya went as they passed a corner of the hallway.

"Okay see you later" said Hikaru and Kaoru said as they went to their homeroom.

Haruhi began to run, she didn't run at first because she thought that Hikaru and Kaoru would get suspicious. Haruhi ran faster feeling the pulsing vibration through her body. She then saw Kyouya walk into the men's bathroom. Haruhi wait by the water fountain and put her back to the wall. Kyouya then came out of the bathroom, he turned to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," he said adjusted his glasses.

"Kyouya what was that?" Haruhi asked.

"What was what?" Kyouya asked confused and slightly anxious.

"Kyouya I'm not an idiot, I saw the blood on your hands." Haruhi once again tried to confront Kyouya.

"That was red paint, I had to go to my art class early today to get a project done." Kyouya told Haruhi.

"He lying again." Haruhi thought.

"Fine." Haruhi sighed.

"I'm **not** buying it." she thought.

"We have to get to homeroom before they mark us absent Haruhi." Kyouya spoke with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Okay then, see you later Kyouya." Haruhi said as she went to her class.

Kyouya went to his homeroom too.

The rest of the day was tedious. Haruhi was still suspisious and worried about Kyouya. So in her classes she seemed kind of distent. Yet since she payed attention previous classes so she still had a grasp of what was going on in her classes. After school Haruhi went to the host club.

Today the theme was cinderella. Everyone in the host club was dressed up like princes and the guest was dressed up in glistening, shimmery white sparkling ball gowns. They also wore crystall high heels, and diamond studed tiaras.

"Haruhi put this outfitt on." Kyouya handed Haruhi a bag of clothes.

Haruhi took the clothes and got changed in the dressing room. Today they gave her the role as "the fairy god mother". Haruhi wore a gleaming pink silk dress, fairy wing that were light pink with a blue design on the wings, and a gray wig.

"Really? They just _had_ to give me a wand? That was probally Tamaki's idea." Haruhi thought.

Haruhi fnally came out of the dressing room.

"Don't you look like the cutest thing ever?!?!" Tamaki said as he practily squeezed the life out of Haruhi.

After Haruhi got out of Tamaki's deadly hug she caught her breathe and answered Tamaki's question.

"Acutally I think I look pretty stupid." Haruhi told Tamaki.

"What?!?!" Tamaki cried as he went into his corner.

"Oh great not again." Haruhi thought.

"Better say you sorry Haruhi, we need to entertain today our guest today not sit in a corner for the remainder of today." Kyouya spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"Please Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Fine" Haruhi sighed.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." Haruhi told Tamaki.

Tamaki jumped up and hugged Haruhi.

"It's okay my little girl." Tamaki replied.

After Haruhi and Tamaki went through the charade the host club went back to entertaining their guest. Tamaki was talking to a girl with golden blond hair and big brown eyes, another girl with mocha brown hair in pig tails and coffee stain color eyes, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Tamaki was telling them that that they all looked like princesses to him. That when everyone ears drums broke from their screams.

Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their brotherly love routine. A set of triplets with black hair and blues were watching in excitement.

Honey ate a peice of a giant chocolate chip cookie while smilling brightly and Mori just nodded and reminded him to brush his teeth after ward.

Haruhi just had a conversion about commoners with a two girls.

Kyouya just calculated today's profits on his laptop while talking to a couple of guest. This went on for about an hour until the guess finally left.

"First one to get to our limo is the rotten egg!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they dashed out the door.

Tamaki, Honey, and Mori all ran after them out the door of the old music room. Kyouya went to get changed and so did Haruhi. That's when Haruhi tripped over her long pink dress and fell on Kyouya. Haruhi put her hands out to break her fall and ended up grabbing Kyouya's sleeves. Haruhi must of been strong because she ripped the sleeves off of Kyouya's costume. The ripped off sleeves revealed dark black, blue, and a hint of red bruises on both of Kyouya's arms. Haruhi stepped back for a second and tried to catch her breath.

"K-k-Kouya" she stuttered.

"Haruhi I fell down my stares when I slipped on a shirt I left out." Kyouya stepped closer to Haruhi.

"Haruhi calm down your shaking." Kyouya said worriedly.

"How about you change into your uniform." Kyouya said as he handed Haruhi her uniform.

Haruhi tried to stop the shaking she felt through out her body and went to get changed.

After she was done changing she came out and saw that Kyouya changed into his uniform too.

"Haruhi you're still shaking" Kyouya pointed out.

"No I'm not." Haruhi replied, clearly shaking righ before his eyes.

"You're lying." Kyouya teased, trying to lightened the mood.

"So are you." Haruhi softly underneath her breath.

Kyouya turned around to Haruhi

"What?" Kyouya asked worriedly.

"I didn't say anything." Haruhi told Kyouya.

"Okay then, well I have to get going." Kyouya said as he got his things together. He turned around to Haruhi just before he left the music room.

"Want to walk with me again?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi nodded and they walked together through out the wide open halls of Ouran Academy. Each step they made made a clacking sound that echoed through the halls. Soon they finally were outside of Ouran Academy they walked out side on the sidewalk.

"I'll see you later Haruhi." Kyouya said as he walked in another direction.

Haruhi walked into her apartment to see that her dad had odered a pizza today.

"Haruhi you always cook so I thought today you could use a break." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." Haruhi replied.

Haruhi grabbed and slice of pizza and a plate and went into her room to study. After that Haruhi put her plate in the sink, brushed her teeth, got changed into her pajamas, and went under her blanket.

"What is Kyouya hiding? Why is hiding it? Why is he lying? Why won't he tell anyone? Will he be okay." These thoughts raced through Haruhi's head.

These where one too many questions and no answers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part of me was scared for a minute because I almost thought I'd have to retype this entire chapter but thankfully I didn't so thank goodness for that.

I know you guys have been waiting forever for the next chapter and I hope the long wait has been worth it.

Please Review!


	4. Just Like Kyouya

Hi guys time for another chapter of In The Shadows but before that it's time for dedications.

Dedications go to:

**Trinidia, the invisible Aurthor, emobunbun, belomonscots, Arashi-senpai, Puppylove234, PureDarknes820, AnimeOtakuFreak1029, ****Sonia1685, and Scherherazade****.**

Thanks to you all and your positive reviews really do keep this story going so thanks.

Oh yea and I don't know why it just says Chapter for because I changed it.

The name of this chapter is called:

**_"Just Like Kyouya"_**

Hopefully that'll change to the title I want if I wait.

* * *

Haruhi was in the host club. The only person there was Kyouya, and the lights where off. It was pretty dark in the old music room. Kyouya came from the dark into the lighter part of the room where the moonlight shinned just righ so you could see his face. There Kyouya stood in his uniform and there on the left side of his face was a swollen black eye. Haruhi stepped closer to Kyouya and a chill went through her spine.

"K-k-k-Kyouya you're hurt." Haruhi stuttered.

"Haruhi I'm fine." Kyouya stepped back.

"No way in hell you're fine, Kyouya!" Haruhi screamed.

"It's okay Haruhi." Kyouya said trying to comfort her.

"Kyouya what about the other bruises, or the dried up blood on your hands and now a black eye?!?!" Haruhi shouted.

"I explained that to you." Kyouya said calmly.

"Why the hell are you so calm too Kyouya?" Haruhi bellowed with tears in her eyes.

"Well . . ." Kyouya spoke softly.

"Stop it!" Haruhi yelled and took a step closer

"Stop acting so calm!"

"You think I want to be so freaking calm Haruhi!?!? I don't! Since when did I ever say I wanted this?!?!" Kyouya screamed at Haruhi. His hands clenched in a fist and his eyes showed burning rage and sadness.

Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's arms and pulled her closer.

"It not your fault Haruhi. Please just calm down." Kyouya

"I'm trying" Haruhi sighed and look away from Kyouya.

Kyouya grabbed Haruhi to turn her face toward him.

"I'm fine" Kyouya breathed.

With those last word, Haruhi woke up from her dream.

It was morning now, a bright and sunny in fact. Haruhi, got ready and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

Luckily for Haruhi, today she didn't run into any host club members on her way to school. She liked that because today she liked the somewhat bit of silence she had while walking on the sidewalk. Unfortuneately her moments of silence had vanished when she was walking in the noisy halls of Ouran. Haruhi was almost to her homeroom when she felt two hands on her shoulders. Haruhi turned around and jumped.

"Whoa, Haruhi you're really jumpy and you look really pale." Hikaru and Kaoru said worriedly.

"You guys just scared me that's all." Haruhi told Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and was silent for a moment.

"Come on guys we have to get to homeroom." Haruhi broke the silence.

The three of them all walked into their homeroom and took their seats. Homeroom was as usually when two hitachin fan girls came up to the twins and started to make conversation but Hikaru and Kaoru kept looking over at Haruhi every so often in those few homeroom minutes to see if Haruhi was all right.

"I guess they're more worried about me than I thought." Haruhi thought to herself.

After Haruhi had that thought the bell rang and Haruhi went to her first class. That whole school day seemed to be a blur. She felt like she was someone in those movies or music videos where the whole world had been going so fast that they where only blurs and blobs of color while she was the only one going at normal speed or slower than the rest of the world. Before she knew it the school day was over and she came to the Host Club.

Today the theme was Sleeping Beauty. There where pillows and silk blankets on canopy beds and all of the other host club members where dressed as princes while the guest all had on shiny blue dresses.

Kyouya handed her a bag of clothes and told her to get changed. Haruhi did just that. Today she was relieved that she didn't have to dress in frilly and girls costume today. After she came out of the dressing room, the host club went into their usually routine.

Tamaki was talking to two girl with long and luscious brown hair, one with her hair up in a clip and the other with a side pony tail. He told them he'd always be their prince and they squelled with excitement.

Hikaru and Kaoru was talking to the same set of black haired and blue eyed triplets, that they talking to yesterday.

Honey was eating a piece of double chocolate cake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. Mori stood beside him and said very few words ocassionly. Three girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes crowded around the table honey was sitting at.

Kyouya was calculating today's profits and was peaking to a girl with honey dew colored hair and hazel colored eyes.

This went on for about an hour until finally all the guest had left. Tamaki began going on and one about how cute Haruhi looked in her costume.

"Isn't my daughter adorable?" Tamaki squealed.

Haruhi spiun Haruhi around in his grasp as he hugged her.

"Daddy's little girl is so cute!" Tamaki yelped.

"Tell daddy you love him." Tamaki teased.

"I think you let go of her know Tamaki." Hikaru and Kaoru told Tamaki.

When Haruhi stopped getting spun by Tamaki but was still being hugged and told how adorable she was, she that Kyouya had anger in his eyes and his fist clenched and by the look of his face, his blood pressure must have been through the roof.

"Stop acting like such a idiot Tamaki! I hate it when you guys act so idiotic! You're all idiots and I hate you all!" Kyouya screamed and pushed one of the tables in the corner over. Then he slammed the door of the music room and began running down the empty halls of Ouran.

Tamaki let go of Haruhi and she chased after him.

"Kyouya wait!" Haruhi yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru chased after Haruhi to get her. Tamaki and Honey almost went to but Mori told them that it was a bad idea and they could get hurt.

Haruhi sprinted down the hall with Hikaru and Kaoru on behind her. Kyouya ran out of the door and passed the street and ran to the sidewalk. Haruhi ran after him but when she crossed the street she heard a load honk and felt someone push her side to back to the right side of side walk. She saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru and that was the ones who pushed her to the sidewalk to avoid her getting hit by a the car.

Kyouya wasn't even near Haruhi's site now so she assumed he didn't even see her close encounter with the car.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and Kaoru and they stared at each other for a second.

"Haruhi thank goodness you're okay." Kaoru told Haruhi in a tone of relief.

"My heart nearly stopped." Hikaru said worriedly.

"I'm fine you guys." Haruhi replied shaking.

"You seemed pretty banged up." Kaoru noticed.

Haruhi got up looked at herself and saw some bruises and scratches from when they pushed her and when she scrapped against the payment. Hikaru and Kaoru got up to

"Just some bruises and scratches you guys I'll be fine." Haruhi breathed.

"Stop it Haruhi stop acting like that." Hikaru said angry.

"I think what Hikaru means is that we're worried and we want to see if you're okay but telling us that you're fine doesn't necessarily mean that you are." Kaoru told Haruhi.

It just dawned on Haruhi, that when she just kept telling Hikaru and Kaoru that she was fine when she knew she wasn't, she was acting just like Kyouya did when she confronted him. It was like the dream she had with Kyouya in the music room with the lights off and when he stepped from the shadow with a black eye and kept trying to convince Haruhi that his black eye was nothing and he was just fine.

"So how about you come home with us to our house and maybe stay overnight? Please Haruhi?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"Sure but I have to left let my dad know that I'm staying over." Haruhi answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and made a call to get a limo to take them home.

Haruhi got out her cell phone and went to her contacts, scrolled down to her dad and hit " text message"

To: Dad

_Dad I'm staying over Hikaru's and Kaoru's house tonight._

Haruhi then pressed send and then asked

"What about getting my things?" .

"We can stop by your place on the way." Hikaru told Haruhi.

Soo the limo came and they made a pit stop to Haruhi's apartment for Haruhi to get her things and then they arrived to the Hitachin mansion. The three went inside to Hikaru and Kaoru's and got started on their homework after they where done they began talking. Hikaru and kaoru lyed on their bed and Haruhi lyed by the bed on the floor.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea Kaoru?" Haruhi replied.

"Why'd did you chase after Kyouya?" Kaoru questioned.

"Adrenaline rush . . . Impulse." Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi you think things out so I don't believe it was that." Hikaru told everyone bluntly.

"I think it's because I'm worried about him you guys." Haruhi told Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Can you explain to us what you mean?" Kaouru.

"Remember the incident with the trident?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

"When Tamaki pushed it foward it only caught his shirt so the bruise didn't come from that and when I told Kyouya that he admitted it didn't come from that but when he told what really happend and I had a gut feeling that he lied. Even early that morning I saw it had a thought of bruises when I ran into him on my way to school. The next day when you guys meet up with me I saw dried up blood on his hands and when I contronted him then he told me he was working on a art project and that was paint and I still had that gut feeling he was lying. Then when I tripped on my dress after everyone except me and kyouya left the music room I saw bruises up and down all over his arms." Haruhi even told Hikaru and Kaoru about some of the nightmares.

"You seem pretty worried Haruhi. What do you think he might be hiding?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I don't know for sure but I know that need to find out." Haruhi said as she looked Hikaru and Kaoru straight in the eyes.

* * *

Wondering what will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!

Oh yea and I would like to say that I think in the next chapter I'm showing both Haruhi's and Kyouya point of view on the same situation in the chapter. I think having both their veiws are important so that's why I'm doing it.

I'll explain more about how I'll do that when I post the next chapter.

Hope you enoyed!

Please Review!


	5. And Why Can't You?

Hello everyone! I know you all must have be like "Where were you? I can't live without this story." -faint-

Lol XD

Okay I'm exagerating but get my point.

This chapter is an important one so I put Haruhi's **_and _**Kyouya's view on the same situation. Maybe I should have done this in seperate chapters but I think it makes this chapter even more special.

Without further adue the next chapter of **_"In The Shadows"_**

* * *

Haruhi and Hikaru talked some more until they finally fell asleep. The next morning was a usual, well as usual as you can be whenever you're a middle class person in the Hitachiin household. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru had got up, got ready, got dressed, ate breakfast, and got in the limo to go to school. They spoke during homeroom but Haruhi was more quiet than usual. Today for Haruhi was yet another one of those movie freeze frame blurs. Finally she came to her last class of the day. She knew she had Kyouya in her class so she looked around the room when she arrived to the room. Haruhi figured if she'd showed him more kindness maybe he might open up to her or at least tell her something, but he wasn't there when she walked through the door. That made her worried. Where was he and why wasn't he there?

The teacher was taking attendance while Haruhi's thought's had pondered through her head. She would have almost got lost in them if it weren't for her teacher calling her name while taking attendance.

"Haruhi?" called her teacher

"Haruhi Fujioka?" called her teacher again.

Suddenly heard her name blinked, and snapped out of it.

"Here." Haruhi answered.

"Okay." The teacher smiled and checked off her name.

The teacher called out some more names.

"Kyouya?" The teacher asked.

"Kyouya Ootori?" She asked again.

"He's absent." answered a few students.

"That's odd, he's almost never absent." The teacher said as she took note of his absence.

She took the rest of the students names and then began her lesson plan for the class. The class mostly took notes and discussed the topic of the black death. Haruhi was pretty distant and didn't even bother to get involved in the conversion today. The last class of the day seemed to go by quickly.

Before Haruhi knew it she heard her teacher say,

"I'll see you guys Monday." She smiled.

The class had left and that's when her teacher stopped Haruhi and the the other last person heading for door.

"Does one of you know where Kyouya lives?" she asked.

The boy next to Haruhi shook in head.

"I do." Haruhi told the teacher.

"Well, can you give him his homework, I would give it to him tomorrow but he seems to be flooded with so many thing to do I want to see if I can help. So if it's not any trouble?" The teacher asked.

"Sure, it's fine." Haruhi answered.

"Okay, thank you Haruhi." The teacher said as she handed Haruhi Kyouya's homework.

Haruhi took the homework and went to her locker. She got her things and then went out the door with the mass of kids. Haruhi walked outside to the sidewalk and began to go Kyouya's house. She walked further until she reached the Ootori mansion. She knocked the door and it crept open, so she eased inside. She stopped to see no one there.

"Is anyone here? I have Kyouya's homework." Haruhi asked.

Haruhi was about to turn around when she heard Kyouya's voice.

**Haruhi's POV:**

"I'm here Haruhi." Kyouya told me. He stepped from his room from upstairs and I saw he was wearing pajamas that still had looked somewhat professional.

"Oh, Kyouya I have your homework." I said bluntly.

I walked up the stairs to and through his what seemed like an indoor mantle, and to him.

I came closer to him and with each step I chose to confront him today and not back down today. I handed him his homework.

"Thank you Haruhi," Kyouya said as he took the paper.

I stood there for a minute.

"Is there anything else?" Kyouya asked as he adjusted his glasses.

I stood there and crossed my arms. Then I inhaled and imbalanced for an argument.

"Kyouya what are you hiding?" I asked in a yell.

"Nothing." He seemed to caught of guard.

"Don't screw with me Kyouya! I know you're hiding something and I know you keep telling me you're fine and it's bull. Why won't you tell me?" I screamed.

"Because I can't tell you Haruhi." Kyouya striked back at me.

"And why can't you?" I asked in an angry but hushed tone.

Before he could answer I heard the front door of the mansion being slammed opened.

"You shouldn't have come." Kyouya's tone changed from angry to worried in that second.

"Why not?" I asked in a state of panic.

"Why it have to be today?" Kyouya said as he pushed me forward to get me out the door in time.

"Kyouya what's going on?" I asked nervously.

When he heard footsteps he stopped and quickly pushed me into his room.

"Stay in here and lock the door. Don't come out, until I come in here and tell you it okay got it?" Kyouya asked firmly.

"Okay" I said anxiously.

"Remember to keep this door shut and locked." Kyouya said firmly.

Kyouya quickly closed the door and shut it at lighting fast speed. I then heard him go downstairs. I had a choice to make, and I knew what I needed to do. I unlocked the door after I heard him walk further and I opened the door a crack just enough to see what exactly was going on.

I saw Mr. Ootori come in angry and began to screaming at Kyouya. He was also holding a bottle of wine in his hand. They started having their argument at the top of the stairs.

"Kyouya you said you would help the company out more!" Mr. Ootori yelled.

"I am." Kyouya replied calm but slightly nervous.

"Well how do you explain the decline in profits and everything else going wrong?" Mr. Ootori screamed.

"I'm trying the best I can." Kyouya answered in a poised manner, yet he still was shakey.

"Your best isn't good enough." Mr. Ootori slurred loudly as he pushed Kyouya with a strong force that caused him to fall back and onto the stairs. He grabbed onto the stairs and the wine bottle shattered as it was released from the grasp of Mr. Ootori's hand. The bits of the glass had shatters had flung out in different directions. One the broken bits of the wine glass had cut Kyouya's leg.

Mr. Ootori had stepped over his son, as if he was a useless peice of trash. I couldn't believe it.

"Worthless." Mr. Ootori said under his breath.

I saw Kyouya get up while wincing in pain and walk to his room. I backed away from the door, and he came in. Blood was trickling down his leg.

I stepped back and covered my mouth in shock, and the tears just started pooring down.

"Kyouya you're leg and your dad and . . . and . . ." I stutttered.

"Haruhi, please just." Kyouya began to beg worriedly

"Kyouya you're father hits you and treats you like crap! And you just act so calm and he-"

Kyouya then hugged me tightly. Maybe to shut me up, or maybe to comfort me. Or maybe a mix a both because both of those things happened.

"I'm okay." Kyouya whispered.

Was is he really? That's the question I asked myself.

**Kyouya's POV**

I was glad my father had been out for most of that day. Part of the reason being that he would come home and yell. The other reason being that he'd come home angry, drunk, and had a strong push, kicked, or hit in a secluded area in my house. I hated feeling so darn helpless, like my jerk of a father could do whatever he wanted and get away will it all. At least today I was able to be home alone. However the reason I was home that day was because of my father's anger being taken out on me. No siblings, maids, servants, or anything else of the sort. I slept a lot that day, and it was calming but when I would turn over it my bed I could feel the pain of my bruises. I winced for a second and then heard a voice.

"Is anyone here? I have Kyouya's homework." Haruhi voice echo through the house to my room.

I quickly fixed myself up to not look like crud answered.

"I'm here Haruhi." I said and came out of my room.

"Oh, Kyouya I have your homework." She told me.

Haruhi walked closer to me and something seemed to be different about her.

"Thank you Haruhi," I told her kindly as I took the paper.

I looked through my home and saw from the corner of my eye that she still had something to say. I hoped that she wasn't going to ask me like what the questions she's been asking me.

"Is there anything else?" I questioned her.

Haruhi stood there and crossed her arms.

"Kyouya what are you hiding?" Haruhi bellowed.

"Nothing." I spoke as calm as I could part of me was caught off guard, and part of me wasn't. Either way this is the first time I heard Haruhi yell like this. She always seemed so calm even when she breaking up the twins fights, or yelling at Tamaki for acting like a moron. Something else seemed different in her voice and I wasn't sure what.

"Don't screw with me Kyouya! I know you're hiding something and I know you keep telling me you're fine and it's bull. Why won't you tell me?" Haruhi let out another scream like before. Suddenly I became angry from her confrontation and yelled the same way back at her,

"Because I can't tell you Haruhi.".

Haruhi's head came close to my ear and she frustratingly asked,

"And why can't you?".

I then heard my father crash in with the front door banging against the walls.

He was home. And he was drunk, angry, and who knows what else.

"You shouldn't have come." I told her grimly.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked panicky.

"Why it have to be today?" I complained as I tried to get her out the door in time. Haruhi and my father just had to be here at the same time that day. I made me worried.

"Kyouya what's going on?" Haruhi asked nervously.

I heard my father coming closer and then decided what to do, I rushed her into

"Stay in here and lock the door. Don't come out, until I come in here and tell you it okay got it?" I tried to tell Haruhi. Knowing my father he hit me but Haruhi I wasn't sure and if my father deicied to take his anger out her, I'd feel extremely guilty.

"Okay" Haruhi spoke worriedly.

"Remember to keep this door shut and locked." I told Haruhi

"Or else _you'd_ might get hurt." I thought.

I shut the door as fast as could and went to my father. He was drinking again, I could because the bottle of wine was almost empty and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Kyouya you said you would help the company out more!" My father yelled.

"I am." I replied almost emotionless.

"Well how do you explain the decline in profits and everything else going wrong?" My father blamed me.

"I'm trying the best I can." I said cold as stone.

"Your best isn't good enough." My father slurred loudly as he pushed me back. I tried to grab onto the stair railing but I still felt an impacting when I fell back on the stairs. The wine bottle had shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. I felt a sharp stinging pain in my leg and looked to see blood seeping from the new wound it my leg.

My father stepped over me and almost spit when he said,

"_**Worthless.**_".

I got up despite how much pain I was in, and went back to my room. I saw that the door was open a crack, and when I came in it was clear to me that Haruhi saw everything.

"Kyouya you're leg and your dad and . . . and . . ." Haruhi stuttered.

"Haruhi, please just." I began but was cut off.

"Kyouya you're father hits you and treats you like crap! And you just act so calm and he-"

I then hugged Haruhi because it seemed like it was all I could do. I figured it was all I could really do. She was feeling this way because of me and I didn't know another way to calm her.

"I'm okay." I whispered.

I told her that with hopes she'd feel better but I might of made it worse.

* * *

Boy that dramatic and full of angst, and I put so much into this chapter.

Stay tunned for this next chapter of **_"In The Shadows"_**.


	6. No He's Not

Hi guys so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm here now and have the next Chapter of **"In The Shadows"**

* * *

Kyouya finally let go of his hug and stepped away from Haruhi.

"You should call your dad and let him know you'll be late coming home." Kyouya told Haruhi.

"Okay" Haruhi said as she took out her phone and text-ed her dad letting him know she'd be late coming home today.

"Kyouya . . . I . . . You . . ." Haruhi thought of things to say but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Haruhi and Kyouya heard a car or a limo driving away outside the mansion. Kyouya peeked out his window to see a limo driving away from the mansion. He knew it was his father, and yet again his was going out to get even more drunk than he already his.

"My dad left so I think it's best if you leave now that he's gone." Kyouya said to Haruhi.

"Kyouya I don't want to- Haruhi was cut off.

"I want to be alone." Kyouya told her bluntly as he pushed her out the door.

"I can never get him to open up." Haruhi thought.

Haruhi went home, done her homework, and went to bed. The next morning was tedious. The same things that happened every morning. Before Haruhi knew it, she walked to school, feeling the hard sidewalk beneath her feet. As much as she wanted to forget yesterday, she couldn't. She wasn't sure how she would react when seeing Kyouya nor did she know how he would react. But what was she supposed to do? Completely ignore Kyouya because she was a afraid of an awkward silence? She wasn't prepared to do that. Eventually she came to Ouran Academy. She stopped by her locker to pick up a few things and then went to her homeroom where she took her seat. There Hikaru and Kaoru began talking to Haruhi.

"Are you okay Haruhi? You don't look so good." asked Kaoru.

"I'm fine" Haruhi replied.

"Okay then." said Hikaru and Kaoru.

Soon the homeroom bell rang for everyone to get to their first period classes. She watched a movie in her first period class. Her second period, she did book work, and third she had a free period. Lunch was next and Haruhi wondered if Kyouya was actually here today. If she didn't see Kyouya on her way to homeroom she always could see him and the others at lunch. Haruhi took her seat at the table and took out her bagged lunch and began eating. Hikara, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny walked over to the lunch table and took their seats with their highly expensive lunches.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki can you keep it down? I have a migraine." Haruhi replied.

"I have some pain killers in my first-aid kit." said a fimilair voice.

Haruhi turned around to see the boy with fark black hair, intense eyes and light, soft skin, it was Kyouya Ootari.

"I think I'll just wait till it goes away." Haruhi responded.

"Suit yourself." Kyouya muttered.

"Kyouya-chan where were you yesterday?" Asked Honey.

Kyouya gave Haruhi a piercing look. Something about the look in his eyes said

"Don't you dare tell anyone about what you saw." But of coarse the look was hidden with the smile on his lips

"I stayed home sick." Kyouya answered.

"Are you better now?" Honey questioned.

"Yes I'm fine." Kyouya grinned.

"No he's not." Haruhi thought silently.

* * *

Again sorry I haven't updated in so long I was kind of busy and everything. Well don't forget to review.


	7. Meet With Me

Hey guys, Im back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and that this chapter is pretty short but I'll tell you why that it at the end.

Thanks for reading up to this far. So here's the next chapter.

* * *

"That's good to hear" Honey smiled and Mori nodded.

Haruhi opened her lunch box and decreatley took out a mini composition book. In her notebook she wrote

"Meet with me after the host club leaves today."

Then she under the table while the others talked, she then put the note into her pocket.

Haruhi took a bite out of her sandwich. Then swallowed while drinking some water to wash it down.

Kyouya sat at the table writing something down in his notebook, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a game, Tamaki tried to stay quiet for Haruhi, and Honney ate some cake while Mori reminded him to brush his teeth afterward. Haruhi gazed into her empty lunchbox.

Later that day the host club was going about their usual business. Tamaki was taking to a group of ladies. One girl with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes, another with long brown hair and hazel eyes, and another with short black hair and green eyes. Honey and Mori were taking to a group of Lolita girls with big cute eyes and their hair in a ponytail, clips, and pig tails. Hikaru and Kaoru were taking to another cluster of girls. One girl with green eyes and straight hair to her collar bone, another with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes, and another group all with their hair in buns. Kyouya was speaking to a group of ladies while calculating the host club's profits.

Haruhi walked over and took out her note and a receipt for instant brand coffee that Tamaki told her to get. Kyouya looked over at Haruhi.

"Kyouya, I have some receipts that you might want to take a look at." Haruhi muttered.

She hand the receipt to Kyouya. He read the receipt and the note. Then he adjusted his glasses, while the glare reflected off his glasses.

"Okay I'll get right on that" Kyouya mumbled.

"Alright." Haruhi smiled.

She turned and began walking away while biting her lip. Then she came over to a group of girls waiting for her. Today she really wanted this to session of the host club to end quickly but there wasn't much she could do. It's not she could manipulate time.

"Haruhi-kun you look like pretty tired." said a girl with blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I just had a long week so far, that's all." Haruhi replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" The girl asked.

"Maybe, I could drink a cup of coffee." Haruhi responded.

Soon enough, Haruhi and group with having a conversion with their cups of instant coffee. They talked about their day at Ouran.

After the girls left Hikaru and Kaoru raced to the front door of Ouran Academy, Tamaki tried to keep up with them and Honey and Mori tried to make sure they didn't kill themselves running through the empty halls of Ouran. Haruhi and Kyouya stayed in the empty music room.

"Kyouya I know that you're too stubborn to ask for help but-"

"I don't need any help Haruhi." Kyouya said with a piercing look in his eyes.

* * *

Okay this chapter is short because I want a lot of this next conversation in the next chapter. Well I'm going to try to work on the next chapter and I also want to try to work on another fanfiction that I've be anticipating to write.


	8. You Can Trust Me

Hey guys it's me again, and obviously I have a new chapter. It really beginging to annoy me at the thought of how short these last few chapters are. I might be in a rut or something like that or maybe I just think it's too short because those who know me, know that I'm prone to making long in detail stories. I'm really trying to work on this story and I hope it turns out well.

Well all problems put aside her is the next chapter so enjoy.

* * *

"Yes you do Kyouya." Haruhi snapped with frustration.

"Oh yea Haruhi, because I'm the one who's abusive!" Kyouya snapped back.

"I never said that, Kyouya!" Haruhi shouted.

"You didn't have to!" Kyouya exclaimed.

"Kyouya I'm not trying to blame you for anything." Haruhi said with a much calmer voice.

"I understand that." Kyouya mumbled while adjusting his glasses.

"I haven't told anyone, Kyouya. You can trust me." She told Kyouya.

Kyouya put his back to music room wall and slid down into a sitting position. Haruhi sat down next to him.

"I'm going to force you to do anything." She said compassionately.

"I appreciate that." Kyouya muttered.

"Kyouya, you know what's happening between you and your father isn't your fault right?" Haruhi sighed.

Kyouya had disheartened eyes behind the glare of his glasses. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Unsure, it seemed that he had never been so unsure about anything. This was because he had blamed no one but himself for his own problems. That's what he was taught to believe, and now a big brown eyed girl was telling him otherwise. No one had ever told him otherwise.

"I can't just leave, not right now." Kyouy finally spoke.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." Haruhi replied.

"I'm here right now aren't I?" Kyouya responded.

Haruhi looked down and spoke.

"Kyouya, those who are in these types of situations, it doesn't always end well for them. I want to change that."

She hesitated for a moment.

"That why I want to help you. That's part of the reason why I want to be a lawyer." Haruhi confessed.

"I understand." Kyouya said warmly.

Haruhi began to feel better. The one host, who just barely wanted to show his feelings, or his pain, was finally beginning to understand her. However, there was a long road ahead of them.

"We should begin walking home now." Kyouya pointed out.

Before they knew it they were walking out of the Academy and onto the sidewalk to their homes. They stopped right at where they had to part ways.

"Kyouya" said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi?" He asked.

Haruhi hugged him tightly. Not wanting to let go of her embrace. Kyouya was surprised but hugged back anway. Some part of Kyouya didn't want to let go either. After about a minute, they let go.

"Please Kyouya, stay safe." Haruhi thought silently.

"Bye Haruhi." Kyouya murmured as he faded away into the distance.

Haruhi walked to her apartment, opened the door, and came into her home.

* * *

I wanted to have a bit more happier seen then some of the last chapters. I'm going to try to work on these problems. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

Stay tuned and please review.

:)


	9. Look At Me

Hey guys I'm back for yet another chapter. I think this was a well written chapter.

Well enjoy.

* * *

Haruhi looked around in her apartment and saw the small room and went into her bedroom. She took out her books and began doing her homework. Once she was done she made some pasta for when her dad came home. She was about to take out a glass when she picked it up it slipped out of her hands and crashed to the floor. Ranka came in to hear the sound of shattering glass. Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner and said

"I'm sorry it slipped out of my hand."

"It's fine" Ranka replied.

Haruhi got some paper towel and broom and cleaned up the shattered glass on floor.

Mean while Kyouya was at home just finishing his homework while Fuyumi and the others were out. Kyouya heard the sound of a slammed door and shattering glass.

****Kyouya's POV****

"Oh crap dad's home." Kyouya thought silently.

"Kyouya get out here." Yoshio slurred.

Silently I slipped out from his bedroom and came into the living room where I saw another shattered wine glass. My father was standing there with an angry expression, and I stood there in front of him like stone.

"I will break your nose Kyouya if you do not bring fix our situation understand?" My father yelled inches away from my face. I looked down for a moment.

"Try to do something right." He slurred.

He came a little closer and my entire body was shaking now.

"Look at me Kyouya!" He screamed. He took his hand and with immense force, smacked me across my face. The right side of my face was in beating in pain, and my glasses went flying to the floor. They didn't break only do to the carpet in my living room.

My father began walked off to his bedroom. Once he was out of sight I picked up my glass and put them back on. I walked to my room and closed the door. I went in the bathroom in my room and looked my reflection. I'm not a narcissus, I just wanted what he down to my face because it would twice as hard to hide a secret like this when it's my face that's revealing it. The right side of my face was beat red. I hated what I saw in the mirror. I hated my drunken father. My importantly I hated the person staring back me in the mirror.

"Why can't I do something right? Why can't he just be happy with my choices? Why can't I just let myself be happy?" I thought with silenty. I was almost on the verge of crying, when I noticed something.

I looked over at the sharp nail file by the dresser. I looked back at the image in the mirror and hated it. Then I picked up the nail file, and brought it into my room.

"If my father treats me like this, why should I treat myself any better?" I thought silently.

I unrolled my sleeve and began to release that pain into my arm.

* * *

Wow, intense. I hoped you liked reading this. Well stay tuned.

Please Review, I value your opinion and like to get feedback from you guys because it's helps me improve my writing.


	10. Solace

Okay first of all I know I made you guys wait for so long but I had some personal issues, grades, and to make it worse I have finals to study for, and it SUCKS!

But anyway sorry to make you guys wait for so long. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Haruhi finished her homework and scattered her fingers and felt his covers that was neatly made on the bed. She sighed for a moment and then bit her lip. Haruhi took a moment to think

"There's got to be something I can do for Kyouya." Haruhi thought.

She looked around her room. She then stood up and left her room and passed the kitchen. Grabbing her jacket and said

"Dad I'm going out for a bit."

"Okay, don't be out to late."

Haruhi walked from her apartment building and felt her feet press against the sidewalk. The hard, rough, gray sidewalk.

Meanwhile Kyouya was in his room and took a deep breath. Staring at the cut on his arm, Kyouya grabbed a piece of toilet paper to stop the bleeding. Watching the blood seep into the light tissue. He found a first aid kit from his room and bandaged his arm. Kyouya had been used to bandaging himself and even others when he volunteered at the Ootari Hospital. Kyouya putt on his jacket and check to see if Yoshio was home. With a sigh of relief he stepped out from his room. Fumuyi was there picking up pieces of the broken wine glass. Kyouya bit his lip and almost avoided her by walking back to his room. Fuyumi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyouya what happened?" she asked.

"I'm not drinking." He replied.

"I didn't say that. I just want to know what happened." Fumuyi said.

"I'm fine." Kyouya tried to reassure her.

"But-"

"I'm going out for a bit a I'll be back soon" Kyouya cut her off and slammed the front door on his way out by mistake.

Kyouya began walking outside, look down at the gray sidewalk watching his feet tap against it. Suddenly he felt another person's body bump into him with his feet almost colliding into them and falling flat on the sidewalk.

He took a look up to see the person was Haruhi.

"Kyouya!" She smiled kind of nervously and hugged him tightly.

"Uhh." Kyouya was about to stutter.

"Come live with me." Haruhi replied looking deeply into his eyes.

"What-"

"I mean it, come live with me. I thought about for a while now. I'm sure my dad won't mind and you could come and be safe with me. I think it could work out. Come live with me!" Haruhi repeated herself.

"I don't know if-"

"What do you have to lose?" she asked.

Tears began to well in his eyes for a second.

"Haruhi I'd love that but, I think you need to see this." Kyouya said. Shaking while her pressed his fingers to his arm and unrolled his sleeve. Revealing a secret on his body, the cut on his arm.

"Did he?" Haruhi stopped to realize.

"No." He replied in a somber tone.

"Did you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes."Kyouya did say it with his eyes and a solemn nod. Kyouya looked down for a moment.

"How did you know?" he asked bluntly.

"My mom was a lawyer remember? She's seen abusive cases where people later in their life harmed themselves because of people with a history of emotional, physical, or sexual abuse." Haruhi reminded Kyouya.

"That makes sense." he responded and whipped away the tears.

"You father's wrong, you're not worthless." Haruhi told him.

"I'm not?" Kyouya asked and immediately covered his mouth, not believing what he just said.

"Of course not! Kyouya I care about you and I love you." Haruhi spoke loudly.

"I care about you too." Kyouya told Haruhi.

"Kyouya I promise you. Things are going to change now, for the better." Haruhi said with a voice of solace.

* * *

If any you guys can guess that last part saying "thing are going to change now, for the better" I'll give you a virtual cookie and maybe love your taste in music. lol XD

But thanks for reading this far. I never thought it get pretty popular, well for my standards.

Well wish me luck during finals, augh!


	11. I Want You to Know

Oh my gosh! I have not updated this story in such a long time. I'm so so sorry about not updating in so long. I was busy, school, problems to work out, and writer's block. X_X

(Writers block was aweful.) I hope to update this again soon but I can't grantee that it'll be within a certain time. However I will try my best.

* * *

Kyouya pulled away from Haruhi.

"That's great but I probably have to go home tonight," he whispered.

"Okay but Kyouya, Call me if you need me" Haruhi replied.

"All right," Kyouya muttered.

"Goodnight Kyouya," Haruhi spoke softly.

"'Goodnight Haurhi," Kyouya waved goodbye.

Walking back to his house, Kyouya watched the early night sky. Each star looked like beams of light on midnight blue silk. As much as he wanted to see a shooting star, the only thing that moved in the night sky was airplanes. He walked until he came back into his house. Fuyumi was sleeping on the couch, his dad seemed still to be out and Kyouya silently walked past her and slipped into his bedroom.

"I wonder if things are going to change. Hopefully Haruhi is right when she says that it'll be for the better," Kyouya thought.

He drifted to sleep, while pondering what the future held.

An annoying beeping sound went off from alarm on his clock. Kyouya got up from his bed and went through his daily routine. Only this time when he was getting ready for school, Kyouya put a few more articles of clothing in his bags, along with a toothbrush, comb, and an extra medical his house had. Surprisingly he could this all in just another bag.

"The faster I can get away from this house, the better." Kyouya thought.

Before anyway knew it Kyouya was out the door and walking to school. Once he got to Ouran Academy he put his extra bag in his locker. Kyouya arrived at his homeroom waited until the morning bell rang. His first half of the day went well and before he knew it, it was lunch time. Kyouya sat the table with the host club. Of course there was a stupid argument between Tamaki and the twins.

"I'm more of a father than you'll be!" Tamaki shouted.

"Okay for the last time, no one wants your position as Haruhi's dad, Tamaki!" Hikaru replied.

"And you sound like a creeper when you say that." Kaoru added.

"I'm not a creeper!" Tamaki responded.

Haruhi just sat and watched; at this point their useless arguing was just an amusement to her. Honey ate sweets with his fan girls. While Mori stood beside him, and nodded every so often. Kyouya began to cut up in his tender steak in small pieces. Haruhi took a bite of her sandwhich and asked

"How are you Kyouya senpai?"

"Fine," he answered. His eyes seemed to be more sincere than when he usually answered that question.

"That's good," Haruhi replied.

Soon lunch and the rest of the school day were over. The host club had an ancient Egyptian theme. They were all dressed as Egyptian pharos. There was hieroglyphics on the walls with the host club member on it. The host clubs costumes were gold, sandy yellow, blue and purple. Tamaki was seducing two girls with strawberry blonde haired with blue-green eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking to some girls with luscious black hair with violet eyes. Honey and Mori were speaking with one girl with long, shiny, dark, brown hair with big brown eyes. Kyouya was calculating the host club's profits, while chatting with a girl that had dirty blond, curly, hair and hazel eyes. Haruhi was talking to a one girl with short auburn hair and green eyes about some books she liked. It went on like this until the host club members had to wrap things up. Every host club member stayed to clean up, and took down the decorations. Kyouya and Mori put them away in inventory. Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi all cleaned up before leaving. Once they were done with that they started to walk out.

"I bet I can beat you guys in a race to the entrance!" Tamaki addressed Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're on!" the twins responded,

Mori and Honey raced each other for fun. Haruhi and Kyouya just ended walking together again.

"Are you going to come home with me?" Haruhi whispered.

"Would it please you?" Kyouya grinned.

Before Haruhi could answer, he quickly said

"I'll stay over tonight okay,"

"Okay," Haruhi said with a voice of satisfaction.

Haruhi and Kyouya kept walking until they came to her house.

"Dad, are you home?" Haruhi asked as she opened her door.

"Yes Haruhi, Oh Kyouya it's so nice to see you!" Ranka said as he came out from his room.

"Uh dad remember when I said might be over for a while," Haruhi muttered.

"I remember sweetie," Ranka replied.

"Kyouya let me show you my room," Haruhi spoke while she led the way to her room.

"You can put you things in this compartment of the dresser drawer," she told Kyouya.

"You didn't have to do that," Kyouya muttered.

"It's fine Kyouya, it wasn't a problem," She responded.

Kyouya put his belongings in the dresser drawer.

"The bathroom is down the hallway, on the left side," Haruhi said as she left.

Kyouya took out his homework and completed his homework, while Haruhi prepared dinner and did her homework as well. Ranka went out to work for his shift. Haruhi made lasagna, salad, and ice tea. Once she called for Kyouya to have dinner and she put Ranka's plate out. Haruhi and Kyouya ate for a while and soon Ranka came in and ate his dinner. Haruhi and Kyouya watched tv until they decided to start getting ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and then went to Haruhi's room.

"Kyouya, do you have any pajamas or anything to change into?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay, I leave so you can get changed," Haruhi said as she left the room and went to clean up. She swept in the living and down the hallway. As she was sweeping she tripped over a shoe and hit her bedroom door open to find Kyouya shirtless. He was very muscular and his skin was light. However there were dark brownish yellow, black, blue, and purple bruises, long cuts, and some scars that covered his arms, chest, and back. Kyouya turned to see Haruhi, and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya questioned.

"Yes," Haruhi answered.

Kyouya turned around and Haruhi put a couple fingers to his back. He shivered for a moment, not because her fingertips were cold but he knew that they were some very visible bruises on his back.

"Kyouya, are they from your father?" she asked quietly.

Kyouya closed his eyes tightly, wishing that he could have avoided this situation. Wishing for no one to him in such vulnerability, to the point where the very incidents were marked on his own body in each of those bruises and cuts. He never liked showing people his troubles, so why had Haruhi had to see this now? Why did he even have to be in the situation in the first place? The shades of blue on his body that took away the smile that could once be seen in his eyes.

"There are some things that you shouldn't see Haruhi, and the marks on my body are one of those things but I can't just say they're not, she wouldn't believe me anyways," Kyouya thought.

"Yes," He answered as he opened his eyes.

Haruhi hug him tightly but in a soft, gentle, and gingerly way to.

"I want you to know that I won't hurt you," Haruhi whispered into Kyouya's ear.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned!


End file.
